bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Superior Kaiser Enki
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 730217 |no = 7226 |element = Earth |rarity = Dream |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |description = The first Shapeshifter relied on the power of a spirit to become a beast of destruction. With the help of Ninmah, they devoured her father's heart, Gilgamesh, the Kaiser who reigned over the ancient world. However, obtaining this power was not without consequence. The spirit that had taken possession of his body would slowly gain more and more control, until it took over completely. Enki could have been more deceitful and negotiated with the spirit in order to delay the full possession of his body. The spirit would have accepted the offer, convinced that whoever became the first Shapeshifter would gain even more strength. Always delaying his inevitable due, Enki could have become even more powerful as a warrior but, above all, he would have kept a clear mind. He would have conquered the world in order to become the Superior Kaiser. A world in which Shapeshifters wouldn't exist... |summon = |fusion = But of course, worry not… I will pay the debt I owe you for the power you gave me... |evolution = Submit to the Superior Kaiser... WITH YOUR DEATH! |hp_base = 7009 |atk_base = 2795 |def_base = 2480 |rec_base = 2048 |hp_lord = 8551 |atk_lord = 3410 |def_lord = 3025 |rec_lord = 2498 |hp_anima = 9676 |rec_anima = 2198 |atk_breaker = 3710 |def_breaker = 2725 |def_guardian = 3226 |atk_guardian = 3110 |hp_oracle = 8401 |rec_oracle = 2948 |hp_bonus = 1600 |atk_bonus = 740 |def_bonus = 640 |rec_bonus = 520 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Primal Lord |lsdescription = Boosts all parameters (60%) & boosts HC drop rate (30%) and HC effectiveness (80%) & damage reduction (20%) and boosts Spark damage (150%) for 2 turns when Sparks have exceeded certain number (15) & boosts BB ATK (250%) |lsnote = |bb = Borrowed Power |bbdescription = 30 combo Earth attack on all foes & boosts own ATK and Spark damage (100%) for 3 turns & boosts max HP (20%) & boosts HC and BC drop rate (40%) for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 30 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = Superior Annihilation |sbbdescription = 44 combo Earth attack on all foes, 12 combo Earth attack on single foe & boosts ATK and DEF relative to HP (35%) for 3 turns & boosts OD gauge at turn's end (+400 OD) for 3 turns & reduces damage for damage over time effects (20%) for 1 turn |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 56 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 56 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Spiritual Liberation |ubbdescription = 70 combo Earth elemental attack on all enemies (uses all allies' BB gauge) & fills all allies' BB gauge to max & reduce damage (self, 100%) for 3 turns & boost BB ATK (500%) for 3 turns & boosts ATK (300%) for 3 turns & boosts max HP (35%) |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 70 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 28 |ubbdc = 70 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Killer Instinct |esitem = Armor of the Fallen;Armor of Superiority |esdescription = If Armor of the Fallen or Armor of Superiority is equipped, boosts ATK (100%), BB ATK (150%) and boosts BB gauge (5 BC) each turn & if Armor of Superiority is equipped, raises ATK parameter limits to 150000 and boosts all parameters (15%, all) |esnote = |evofrom = 730216 |howtoget = |dreamskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |dreamskill1_1_sp = 10 |dreamskill1_1_desc = Boosts all parameters (30%) |dreamskill1_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameters boost (+20%) |dreamskill2_cat = Spark |dreamskill2_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill2_1_desc = Boosts Spark damage (130%) |dreamskill2_1_note = |dreamskill4_cat = Special |dreamskill4_1_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_1_desc = Enhances LS's all parameters boost (+10%) |dreamskill4_1_note = 70% total parameter boost |dreamskill4_2_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/UBB's boost to max HP effect (+5%) |dreamskill4_2_note = |dreamskill4_3_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_3_desc = Replace UBB' own damage reduction effect by damage reduction (100%) for 2 turns effect |dreamskill4_3_note = |dreamskill4_4_sp = 20 |dreamskill4_4_desc = Adds Spark damage reduction (25%) for 1 turn effect to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_4_note = |dreamskill4_5_sp = 10 |dreamskill4_5_desc = Allows BB/SBB's Spark damage reduction to last for 2 turns |dreamskill4_5_note = |dreamskill4_6_sp = 30 |dreamskill4_6_desc = Enhances SBB's additional damage reduction effect (+15%) |dreamskill4_6_note = |dreamskill4_7_sp = 40 |dreamskill4_7_desc = Adds damage reduction (50%) for 2 turns to BB/SBB |dreamskill4_7_note = |notes = |addcat = Shapeshifter |addcatname = Enki 8 }}